


Something wrong

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, M/M, i can't believe this
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: 他们似乎已经很久没有在一起过了。





	Something wrong

**Author's Note:**

> xjb搞的 随便吧！

-

费鲁斯说了句什么。安纳金没有听清，于是他的光剑倏地劈向声音传来的地方。

接着他的光剑碰到了另一把光剑。浓雾里可见度降到了最低，发光的、明亮的蓝色光剑都在浓雾里被淹没了影子。这或许是一个陷阱，有人把他们两对师徒引进这个洞穴，然后用不可见的浓雾来分散他们。光剑划出的蓝色影子被吞没，相撞传来一声脆响，费鲁斯立刻断定了安纳金就在他不远的浓雾里。

欧比旺和希瑞的声音听上去很远，在这样的情况下似乎并不好去寻找他们，光剑被抡起一个巨大弧度的尖鸣像破风的箭一样。安纳金在浓雾里摸索着，忽然他被一只有力的手抓住手腕，被拖进一个熟悉的、充满急切的拥抱里。

这样的距离他都不怎么能够看清对方，但是明亮的原力航标像灯塔一样放着叫人安心的暖辉，他们同时熄灭了光剑，暂时不需要它们了，费鲁斯的手指沿着虎口到指尖攥住安纳金的，他们沉默着，浓雾无声无息地朝外继续扩张。

“我们该去找他们。”安纳金喘着气，提议说，“他们分开我们是为了争取转移那些奴隶的时间！”

抓着他的手往里紧了紧，费鲁斯的声音很小，近乎耳语，在空空的洞穴里也不显得惹人注意。“你没有办法，安纳金，我们没有办法离开。”他急促地说，“而我们如果乱跑只会使师傅他们为难，你知道这会更耽误时间。”

他这样说时松开了握着安纳金的手，接着一个亲吻压到了他唇上面，安纳金抓着他的肩膀，热情地回应这个已经缺失了快一个月的吻。他们总是不停地出任务，偶尔能够碰面也是在圣殿，蜻蜓点水般朝对方看一眼就算是重逢了。不知道多少双眼睛盯着他们势同水火的关系，而欧比旺一直很担心他会因为和费鲁斯打架而被警告。他们甚至很少在人前正常交流。

安纳金在这个吻结束时伸手揽住了费鲁斯的脖颈，把他们的距离拉得更近。像他们所有能够秘密独处的时间一样，迫不及待地发泄少年人花不完的精力和欲望。衣料摩擦的声音在浓雾里渐趋消失，他们听见隐隐约约的、击打洞壁某个位置的声音，似乎是和他们走散了的师傅们。安纳金感到费鲁斯的脸颊贴着他的，温暖坚定的拥抱安然静谧，他能在原力中隐隐感到费鲁斯的烦躁不安。这个浓雾困不住绝地们多久，他们很快又要回到光天化日之下了，背诵着从宁静的教条，只有在夜晚可以允许自己回想起对方掌心的温度。

“你觉得他们还有多久可以找过来?”安纳金轻声耳语，同时他不动声色地拉起屏障，使他的情绪可以不被师傅感知，他知道费鲁斯也做了这个，“我猜不会太久了。”

他们再一次撞向对方的唇。这一次的急切里比上一次多了些难以启齿的不舍，费鲁斯的背在推搡中撞向了洞壁，靠近岩石的地方浓雾似乎都会消散一些，他总算能稍微看清安纳金的脸了。男孩的脸被上泛的欲望染得潮红，蓝眼睛闪闪发光，他略微低下头就可以亲吻他秘密的梦，男孩红红的嘴唇上有一点水光。

安纳金的目光往下，低到他们躯体相触的地方。费鲁斯痛苦地低呼了一声。他当然能感觉到自己硬了，怀里温热的躯体会像个听话的孩子一样任由他触碰，更何况那还是安纳金，做什么都风风火火的安纳金、天选之子，他简直是个摄人心魄的魔鬼。他看见安纳金把光剑放回了腰带里，然后跪了下来，男孩漂亮的眼睛还望着他，慢慢拉开了他的裤子。他红艳的舌头紧张地舔了舔唇，凑近的鼻尖蹭着另一个绝地学徒的鼠蹊部。本来半勃的欲望在男孩若有若无的磨蹭下迅速挺立，费鲁斯低低地骂了一句什么，安纳金同样没有听清。

“你做不到的，”费鲁斯压着喘息说，“除非你能很快结束它，你试过，你知道那不可能。”

“那你等谁帮你解决这个?”安纳金翻了个白眼，他吻了吻那个青筋毕露的大家伙，费鲁斯倒抽了一口凉气，像是希望能把自己压进洞壁里面去似的，他往后仰了仰脑袋，平复呼吸。而男孩布着细茧的手指灵巧的捉住了他的分身，似乎对他的无声拒绝有些不满似的，他草草地摩挲了几下，浅浅含进去一个头部。

费鲁斯不得不咬着牙关来抵抗自己自己发出声音的欲望，他越是试图将自己融入平静的原力中，就越是清晰的感受到他年轻的恋人在原力中流淌着的情感，这几乎叫他深深沉沦下去。他的手指攥着外袍，无意识朝前顶了顶胯，安纳金立刻发出一声呜咽的抗议，吞咽不下去的唾液顺着性器和安纳金水光淋漓的唇交合处往下淌，消失在外衣的褶皱的阴影里。安纳金打湿了的蓝眼睛在黑黢黢的满是浓雾的洞穴里仿佛是唯一支柱，费鲁斯想吻吻他，他的手指顺着安纳金的脸颊抚摸，男孩呜呜地闭上了眼睛，乖巧地磨蹭着他的手掌心，性器顶着了他的喉咙，他就伸出舌头讨好地舔了舔柱身，又更卖力的进行下一次服务。

他往里吞咽的动作显得太过急切了，像个不知廉耻的婊子。费鲁斯只觉得喉咙发紧，他的手指搭在安纳金后脑勺上，有一搭没一搭的抚摸着头发，不动声色地掐紧，安纳金吃痛地低吟了一声，收缩起的面部肌肉让他含得更用力。男孩呜呜咽咽的掉起眼泪来，他们交缠的原力在周遭盘旋，一点也不隐蔽。费鲁斯往洞壁角落靠了靠，安纳金鼓起的双颊上挂了点泪水，他红色的湿润嘴唇被捅得有些发肿，似乎对费鲁斯还硬着这件事感到很是挫败，他不悦地咬了咬费鲁斯大腿内侧的皮肤，费鲁斯嗤笑了一声，他把安纳金从地上拽起来，亲他的嘴唇。手指抚过男孩的肩膀，原力把他的外袍丢到了几米开外，安纳金的声音被吻堵在了喉咙里。

洞壁上寒凉的岩石蹭到胸腹，隔着一小层浓雾安纳金看见费鲁斯迅速地也脱掉了自己的外袍。他硬热的下身顶着被按在洞壁上的人的胯部，安纳金正想开口询问，又再一次被堵住了嘴巴，伸进他口中的两根手指蛮横的搅动着口腔，戳着口腔内壁的软肉，令饱受折磨的内部不堪重负的泛起细密疼痛，抽出时带起一阵水声。手腕被在洞壁上压的更紧，安纳金总算起了点不详预感，他的手指还未抓住费鲁斯掐着他腰的手，就感到了警告性的抽动在他和费鲁斯相互触碰的下体缓缓进行。太晚了，当第一根手指没入他的身体时他没忍住发出一声痛吟，费鲁斯的动作很快，他了解他。安纳金感到一只手有力地捂着他的嘴，费鲁斯在他耳边说，“放松。”

他在喉咙里迸发出尖叫，但是无声地在空气中消散，原力激烈地波动起来。安纳金的手指紧紧地抠着洞壁上的小凸起，费鲁斯扯开了他的袍子，冰凉岩石紧紧挨着赤裸的胸腹。男孩冷得发抖，一只手伸过来，抚摸着他的前胸，安纳金曲起膝盖挣扎，坚硬高热的性器正缓缓地挤进他的身体，他疼得呜咽起来，狭小的洞口被撑大撑开，紧紧地吸裹着插进来的东西。男孩的小腹被按住，臀部往上翘起，他的手指在洞壁上无助地划擦了两下，被费鲁斯按着腰维持住了重心。

“别出声。”他的声音还显得十分冷静。像在做一个小组讨论后总结陈词。

他开始抽动，直奔男孩体内最敏感的那个点，安纳金想放声尖叫，但是浓雾之中他们的师父在哪里，还是一个未知数。也许就在不远的地方…他们可以听见。理智的畏惧加重了情欲带来的刺激，直捣性腺的快感一波波的朝上蔓延，冲向每一根神经。费鲁斯也没有停下来，和他说些别的，他的牙齿衔住安纳金脖颈的皮肤轻咬，在上面留下一片青红的吻痕，一直延伸到开口的袍子里面，消失在暧昧的水痕中。男孩湿淋淋的后穴不住收缩，安纳金感到自己被掐着腰转了回来，对上费鲁斯的眼睛。他把吻落在费鲁斯的脸侧和耳廓，咬着他的肩膀吞下呻吟，他在费鲁斯亲吻他的间隙扭动着腰往下坐，被一个巴掌按在了他的屁股上，几乎没什么声音，却疼得安纳金掐紧了背后的岩石块。

费鲁斯没管他，他更加用力地在后穴中撞击，他的速度并不算不快，却重重地碾在他的性腺上压过，逼得男孩一次又一次地觉得自己快要攀到巅峰又被重重摔下去。安纳金抽泣着，吃力地抬起屁股迎合着费鲁斯的抽插，液体从他们交合的地方往地上坠落，安纳金抽搐着蜷起身体，难耐地在费鲁斯的小腹上磨蹭着自己的性器。操着他的学徒轻笑起来，“就这样?”

他猛然加快了速度，每一次都撞着敏感点擦过，安纳金被这阵激烈的快感逼得眼前发黑，也顾不得什么顾虑，费鲁斯开始舔吻他的脖颈时他蜷起腿夹紧了费鲁斯的腰。

“啊啊…那里…费鲁斯…”男孩仰起头，语无伦次地哭咽起来，他快到了。费鲁斯咬着他的唇，舌头进到深处和安纳金的舌头缠绕，他把高潮的尖叫消弭在唇齿相依的热情里。激射的精液顺着安纳金的小腹往下淌到大腿根，他们亲吻在一起。过了一会，费鲁斯朝周遭望了望，才注意到浓雾不知何时已经有些散开了。

他替安纳金拉好前襟，遮盖住艳红的吻痕，叹了口气。年轻的学徒从外袍里拿出纸巾擦拭着看上去已经筋疲力尽的安纳金腿间的白浊，把自己的外袍披上，他还未做完这一切，就率先听见希瑞拔高的尖锐的女高音从另一头袭过来，绝地们对原力的波动都十分敏感，尤其是刚刚他和安纳金这样的…太过了。浓雾中他只隐隐约约看见安纳金向后退了不少，紧接着希瑞和欧比旺出现在他面前，虽然可见度依旧不高，但是他已经能清晰地看见两位绝地武士眉间的忧虑了。

“安纳金呢?”欧比旺问。

“我们找到了开关，浓雾很快就会散了，”希瑞语气急促地解释道，同时四处张望，“找到他，我们赶紧离开。”

安纳金在不远处一个凸起的岩石旁，盘腿坐着，像是在冥想，浓雾逐渐散去，他睁开眼时看见他的伙伴们表情各异的脸庞，他听见费鲁斯刻板冷漠的声音说，“天行者，该走了。”

他用不甚在意的声音嗯了一声，站起身来。欧比旺问，“我感到了你们原力的波动，怎么回事?”

安纳金说，“我们没有碰到一起。”他冷漠地说完，才发现自己的嗓子已经哑了，费鲁斯在欧比旺和希瑞的身后无声地朝他勾起嘴角，安纳金没理他，他拉了拉自己的外袍，快步跟上了他的师父。

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得他们肯定听到了！（确信


End file.
